


Drago´s fiery passion (La pasion ardiente de Drago)

by RioluZX



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Content approved by SCAR, Dragons, M/M, Rimming, Shota, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Mientras los combates contra Masquerade siguen ocurriendo, Dan se toma una noche para poder relajarse como cualquier joven en su edad, preso de las hormonas, la curiosidad y la lujuria, todo ello siendo presenciado por su compañero Drago, sintiendose extraño pues no puede evitar disfrutar de tales momentos, todo puede cambiar una noche en que deciden sentirse bien juntos.While the battles against Masquerade continue to take place, Dan takes a night to relax like any young man his age, prisoner of hormones, curiosity and lust, all being witnessed by his partner Drago, feeling strange because he cannot help enjoying himself. From such moments, everything can change one night when they decide to feel good together.English version in chapter 2
Relationships: Drago & Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

La noche se apoderaba del extenso cielo sobre toda la ciudad, los niños ya se encontraban volviendo a sus casas, deseando que descansaran bien y prometiendo que mañana podrían seguir hablando, otros algo más grandes se tomaban el tiempo para jugar un poco más, especialmente cuando se trataba de bakugan, sabiendo bien que cuando el combate iniciaba el tiempo no existía, aquel juego de cartas con esas impresionantes criaturas sin duda era de la diversión de muchos, algunos contaban con quienes podían hablarles, otros simplemente creían que eran unos juguetes, sin embargo de entre todos los que jugaban los que destacaban eran los "Bakugan Brawlers", seis amigos que habían organizado la mayor parte de ese divertido juego, sin embargo como todas las cosas de la vida, no faltaba la persona que buscaba usarlas para su conveniencia, en este caso alguien que convencía a gente de usar cartas malignas, quitándole la diversión a aquellas batallas y volviendo todo algo más serio, como tal, los brawlers habían decidido intervenir, arruinando sus planes y haciendo a la gente tener consciencia de que hacían, satisfechos con sus triunfos podían darse el lujo de volver a casa con la sensación de victoria, darse un baño, comer algo delicioso y finalmente, meterse a la cama para una noche de merecido sueño.

Aunque claro, otros tienen una idea distinta.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Dan Kuso, el jugador de tipo pyrus de los brawlers aprovechaba ese momento de calma para relajarse, no como un peleador más de bakugan, sino como lo que él era, un joven que era víctima de las hormonas, la sabana de su cama se encontraba en el suelo junto a su pantalón de dormir, su playera sin mangas se encontraba alzada, revelando su piel bronceada al igual que su figura delgada, un par de pezones rosados destacaban en su torso, de igual manera lo hacia su hombría erecta la cual este acariciaba con su mano, una sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro al observarla, 20 cm y la punta ya descubierta, nada mal para alguien de su edad, solían decirle eso en las duchas de su escuela después de gimnasia, esos momentos raros en que solían comparar sus penes solo por orgullo masculino, para fortuna de Dan, era el quien se llevaba los honores y una buena vista cada vez que sucedía.

\- ¿Otra vez en eso? - una voz más grave hizo al joven castaño desviar la mirada, su compañero Drago en su forma de esfera había rodado hasta el, aun cuando la figura siempre tenía la misma apariencia podía decir que estaba molesto.

\- No tiene nada de malo......mmm si lo intentaras te gustaría - gimió suavemente sin dejar de mover su mano, masturbándose más rápido y gimiendo de placer por ello.

Sabía bien que a su bakugan no le gustaba verlo haciendo esas cosas, pero sabía bien que era solo porque no podía, al menos en su forma actual, Dan muchas veces le había ofrecido usar su carta, abrir un campo donde este pudiera tomar su verdadera forma y así darse placer juntos, sin embargo Drago siempre lo rechazaba, diciendo que sería "inmoral" hacer tales cosas junto a un humano.

\- Deja de hacer tanto ruido, ¿cómo no te atrapan? - gruño el bakugan pyrus por como la voz de su compañero hacía eco en las paredes, peor aún en sus oídos y no podía ni taparlos.

\- Toman pastillas para dormir - respondió Dan apretando los dientes, podía ver como gotas de placer ya estaban saliendo de la punta, anunciando como se acercaba su orgasmo y con ello detuvo su mano - ¿Has visto la crema? - pregunto con su respiración agitada, temblando al sentir como su verga palpitaba, pidiéndole terminar el trabajo.

\- Debajo de tu almohada como siempre - respondió el bakugan dándole la espalda.

Él castaño simplemente le dio las gracias al encontrar un pequeño tubo de crema, su madre se lo había dado, insistiendo en que a pesar de ser un hombre el también debía cuidar de su piel, sin embargo Dan había encontrado un uso más útil para esta, retiro la tapa algo apresurado, le apretó para poder humedecer sus dedos, relamió sus labios al creer ser suficiente, separo sus piernas, apenas apoyo sus dedos en su ano podía sentir como este le picaba, una clara señal de ansiedad, queriendo sentirlos dentro de él y no se hizo esperar, comenzó a presionar, sabiendo que debía ser cuidadoso en un inicio pero únicamente dos de sus dígitos se deslizaron dentro, generando un espasmo tal que no pudo contenerse.

\- Ahhh.....mmm aún no puedo meter tres a la vez - gruño claramente frustrado de tal detalle.

Llevaba casi una semana en que había comenzado a estimularse analmente, fue simple curiosidad lo que lo llevo a ello y vaya descubrimiento, nunca antes había imaginado que su zona anal podría darle semejante placer, todo su cuerpo vibro en éxtasis, sus dígitos comenzaron a hundirse más, acariciando sus paredes anales aun vírgenes, deslizándose gracias a la crema hasta llegar a los nudillos, gimió sintiendo sus mejillas arder, su interior se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de los intrusos, pidiendo tiempo para acostumbrarse y el realmente no podía esperar.

\- Dime, ¿en quién piensas cada vez que haces esto? - pregunto Drago sin poder evitar sentirse curioso, para que el castaño tuviera que satisfacerse tan seguido alguien debía estar en su mente.

\- No debo pensar en alguien, la idea es solo sentirme bien - respondió con una sonrisa mientras retiraba sus dedos lentamente, cerrando uno de sus ojos por la intensa fricción, más aun cuando los volvió a introducir de golpe - Ahhh....¿estas celoso? - pregunto de modo burlón antes de repetir aquel movimiento, sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en su abdomen por eso.

\- Ja, ya quisieras - bufo el bakugan dándole la espalda nuevamente, aun cuando dijo eso, no pudo evitar espiar un poco por el borde de su mirada como su compañero se satisfacía.

El aire en el lugar pronto comenzó a sentirse más caliente, un ligero sudor se hacía presente en el cuerpo de Dan, su respiración se aceleraba conforme los dedos dentro de él se iban deslizando mas rápido, intentaba hacerlo lo más cuidadoso posible, recordando como cuando fue más agresivo termino caminando extraño frente a los demás, sin embargo le era imposible contenerse, menos cuando sus dedos se deslizaban hasta su interruptor, así es como llamaba a la zona que cada vez que la tocaba su placer subía de nivel.

La playera pronto se volvió un obstáculo, la arrojo lejos para disfrutar de su desnudes, su mano libre acariciando su cuerpo el cual parecía estar ardiendo, sus gemidos rebotando en las paredes, llegando a sus propios oídos haciéndole sonrojar al no creer que el hacía tales sonidos, aunque realmente, no era al único que le afectaban, su bakugan estaba observándolo detenidamente, como acariciaba su pecho, apretaba sus pezones, las morbosas expresiones de su rostro, sin duda el joven frente a él no se parecía en nada a su compañero.

Dan era energético, distraído, ingenuo y hasta algo enojón, ahora parecía más lujurioso, atrevido e incluso juguetón por el modo en que cambiaba los ritmos de sus dedos, como si se torturara a sí mismo o solo jugara con su deseo sexual, la primera vez Drago solo observo por curiosidad, Dan le había regañado pero la segunda ocasión solo se sonrojo mientras se complacía, las siguientes podían hablar calmadamente mientras él se masturbaba, cuando comenzó a meterse sus dedos Drago le decía que no se quejara, que fue su idea y como hombre debía llegar hasta el final, el bakugan pyrus se avergonzó de sí mismo, básicamente le había motivado a hacer eso, quizás era el causante de que un día su compañero le propusiera darse placer juntos, él no podía hacer eso, era una línea que no debía cruzar y si lo hacía......temía que no pudiera detenerse.

\- ¡¡Ahhh!! - el fuerte gemido del castaño le hizo sentir su pequeño cuerpo arder, Dan había introducido un tercer dedo dentro de él, un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca por cómo se sentía demasiado bien, siendo presenciado por su bakugan el cual dudaba en darle la espalda.

\- "Dan...no hagas esas caras" - pensó Drago agradecido de ser una esfera, de esa manera aun si llegara a sufrir algún tipo de excitación no se notaría.

Dan movía sus dedos más rápido, su mano masajeaba sus bolas mientras comenzaba a inquietarse, se sentía bien, estaba cerca de eyacular pero no era suficiente, su agujero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus dígitos y como tal, ahora se contraía deseando algo distinto.

\- "Rayos.....necesito algo más grande" - Dan mirando alrededor desesperado, incluso consideraba meterse uno de sus cohetes de juguete para poder acabar, sin embargo su mirada se enfocó en algo más, para ser más específico, en su bakugan.

\- ¡No estaba mirando! - grito Drago apresurado cuando la mirada de su compañero se enfocó en él, podía ver esos ojos rojos nublados por el placer, Dan simplemente sonrió, estirando su mano para poder sujetarlo- ¿Que está pasando?, Dan, ¿qué vas a hacer? - gimoteo el bakugan cuando este le presiono haciendo que volviera a ser esfera.

\- He querido probar esto hace días - susurro el castaño sin pensar realmente, apoyo aquella esfera en ano dilatado, frotándolo suavemente contra este.

\- ¡Dan no! - grito Drago al comprender que iba a hacer, fue demasiado tarde sin embargo, solo se necesitaron unas presiones y se deslizo dentro de aquel pasaje anal, humedecido por la crema y haciendo que se adentrara aún más.

\- Ohhh.....D-Drago, te sientes muy caliente - gimió Dan arqueando su espalda del placer, sabía que el atributo de su bakugan era fuego, sin embargo este era un ardor que únicamente enviaba olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

\- Debo salir de aquí, agg, ¡¿cómo me muevo?! - gimoteo el bakugan pyrus al no poder siquiera salir de su forma de esfera, las paredes anales de su compañero estaban apretándole, haciéndole rodar más adentro y en su desesperación intento ir en reversa, únicamente ocasionando una fuerte fricción contra su interior.

\- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡e-estas vibrando! - grito Dan teniendo que aferrarse a las sabanas de su cama, gimiendo con todas sus fuerzas por como eso no se comparaba con sus dedos, su pene no dejaba de palpitar, chorreando en abundancia y más cuando el bakugan llego más adentro, tocando esa zona que sus dedos tanto acariciaban - Ohhh, oh Drago, ¡¡Drago!! - sus chillidos eran más intensos, incluso mecía sus caderas intentando que ese sentimiento continuara dominándolo.

\- ¡Deja de gemir mi nombre! - suplico el bakugan pyrus creyendo que iba a incendiarse, él no era de piedra, saber que estaba dentro de su compañero, que este gimiera por su culpa, sentir alrededor de todo su cuerpo que tan estrecho era el joven, solo la idea de poseer ese cuerpo hacia que este también cayera víctima de la excitación y vibrara más fuerte.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- 

Un rugido de satisfacción escapo de los labios de Dan, su espalda se encorvo, los dedos de sus pies se flexionaron aferrándose a la cama al igual que sus manos cuando alcanzo su orgasmo, un gran chorro de semen siendo disparado de la punta, debido a la posición que se encontraba este término impactando su rostro, algo de su propia semilla masculina entrando en su boca, haciéndole sacar la lengua en una expresión de total éxtasis.

Dan creía que iba a enloquecer, era sin duda mucho mejor que sus propios dedos, Drago no dejaba de vibrar dentro de él, generando un sentimiento tan intenso que recorría todo su cuerpo, su agujero se cerraba con fuerza alrededor del bakugan dentro de él, como si quisiera que este nunca saliera y siguiera complaciendo su sensible interior, uno tras otro sus chorros de semen seguían saliendo, manchando su pecho, liberando el resto en el abdomen mientras él la intensidad del momento comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Cayó en su cama respirando agitado, pequeñas gotas blancas aun siendo expulsadas de su hombría, cayendo por el largo mientras Dan se relamía los labios, aun sintiendo el sabor de su semen en este apoyo sus manos en su nuca y soltó un prolongado suspiro de placer, aquello había sido increíble, ningún orgasmo que había experimentado lo dejo tan satisfecho como ese, se rio suavemente, seguramente desde ese día buscaría otras maneras de complacer su agujero.

\- ¡Dan sácame de aquí! - gritaba Drago creyendo que si seguía hundiéndose nunca más podría salir, haciéndole reaccionar de su placentero delirio y el castaño gimoteo por sus quejas.

\- O....Okey.....solo, quédate quieto -le pidió Dan temblando por como este seguía vibrando dentro de él, aunque no había modo de que sus dedos le alcanzaran.

Se sonrojo por lo que tuvo que hacer pero coloco en cunclillas sobre la cama, mantuvo sus nalgas separadas y respirando profundo tuvo que pujar, agradecido de haberse bañado antes pues al menos sabía que estaba limpio, tomo unos esfuerzos, sus piernas le temblaban por como sentía su bakugan deslizarse, estimulando su sensible interior hasta que finalmente logro expulsarlo completamente, lo vio caer en la cama y abrirse, dando pequeños saltos en claro enojo.

\- Esto nunca te lo perdonare Dan, ¿me escuchaste?, ¡jamás! - gritaba el bakugan pyrus sin creer la humillación por la que había pasado, el castaño lo tomo en su mano sonriéndole apenado por lo ocurrido - Si vas a disculparte hazlo ahora, ponte de rodillas y jura que.... - las palabras de Drago quedaron en el aire, Dan se había acercado y le había besado, un tacto pequeño pero que aun así hizo que brillara de un color rojo intenso.

\- Discúlpame, te prometo que te lo pediré para la próxima vez - le sonrió acariciándolo con uno de sus dedos, el bakugan simplemente le dio la espalda sin decir nada para negarlo - Aunque sabes, no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien tenerte dentro de mí.....bastante bien a decir verdad - susurro mientras su voz comenzaba a tener un tono más lujurioso.

\- Ahhh, ¿por qué me miras así? - gimoteo Drago antes de bajar la mirada, notando como su compañero seguía erecto y temía que lo volviera a meter dentro de él.

\- Lo siento Drago, esta noche no acepto un no por respuesta - dijo relamiéndose los labios enseñándole su carta de campo, el bakugan apresurado intento escapar, siendo inútil cuando Dan lo apretó en su mano - ¡Campo abierto! - grito con una enorme sonrisa, el tiempo se detuvo, una aurora rosada los rodeo y ambos desaparecieron de aquella habitación.

\- ¡¡Waaah!! - grito el bakugan pyrus cuando Dan lo arrojo.

Toda la habitación había desaparecido, ahora estaban en un terreno vacío con un entorno de distintos colores, un brillo rojo apareció, Drago había retomado su verdadera forma siendo un imponente dragón de color rojo, este se volteo para quejarse, dispuesto a regañar a su compañero de que no podían hacer tales cosas, sin embargo solamente pudo ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

\- ¡Wooooow!, ¡Drago no puedo creer que me tenías eso escondido! - grito el castaño sintiendo su corazón latir en clara emoción, el bakugan inclinó la cabeza, bajo la mirada y sintió como su cuerpo ardía en vergüenza, su hombría estaba expuesta, había salido de su escondite para alzarse orgullosamente, una larga y gruesa extensión que en su base poseía un enorme nudo.

\- N-No significa nada, es solo una reacción normal a lo que pasó antes - intento excusarse, moviendo sus brazos e intentando cubrirse, algo difícil pues ni siquiera sus dos manos podían cubrir toda su dureza.

\- Ohh ¿entonces estar dentro de mí fue excitante? - sonrió Dan de modo travieso al saber que fue el causante de ello, el dragón iba a corregirlo pero solo pudo gemir, su compañero se había acercado, tocando con sus pequeñas manos su base - Mmm está muy caliente, es más grande que yo - los ojos del castaño tenían estrellas de la emoción, había querido ver un pene más grande que el suyo hace mucho, que su bakugan fuera tan enorme lo tenía sin duda muy feliz.

\- H-Hey no te subas - gruño por como Dan lo estaba escalando.

Este no le escucho, sus pies descalzos terminaron apoyados en su base, el castaño ahora estaba frente a toda la extensión del bakugan, inhalo profundo y sintió su propia verga ponerse más duro, el masculino aroma de drago le encantaba, no pudo resistirse y se abrazó a este, sus brazos ni siquiera logrando rodearlo por completo, se froto contra este y ambos tuvieron un gran escalofrió por eso.

\- Ahhh.....mmm que bien se siente - gimoteo el castaño por aquella intensa sensación.

La hombría del bakugan era muy caliente, la sentía palpitar y al frotarla contra su piel solamente aumentaba su excitación, podía sentir que tocaba todo su ser, su rostro, su pecho, abdomen, comenzó a mecer sus caderas, haciéndole querer sentir su verga aunque era poco probable, Drago era tan grande y el muy pequeño que no sabía si le daba algún placer.

\- D-Dan - las piernas del bakugan temblaron y este término sentado en el lugar, jadeando levemente mientras observaba a su compañero frotándose contra su dureza.

Se sentía increíble, la piel de Dan era demasiado suave a diferencia de sus escamas, mucho mejor que sus garras incluso, soltó un rugido cuando sintió algo mojado, el castaño había sacado su lengua, comenzando a lamer su extensión curioso de a que sabría, encontrando un sabor agradable que le hizo seguir deslizando su lengua, sumado a ello movía sus brazos de arriba a abajo, intentando masturbarle como podía y tales estímulos hicieron que una gota saliera de la punta de aquella hombría.

\- ¿Mmm? - Dan alzo la mirada notando como esta se deslizaba por todo el largo hacia él.

Tuvo que atraparla con ambas manos, sabía bien que era, olía algo fuerte pero aun así se atrevo a beber un poco, sintiendo como su verga comenzaba a chorrear por el morbo y el delicioso nuevo sabor, suspiro sonrojado, bebió otro poco antes de mojar sus manos, parte de su torso y entrepierna con lo que quedaba, abrazándose nuevamente a la dureza de Drago y frotarse contra él, dispuesto a hacerle eyacular y que soltara aún más de ese delicioso líquido.

-Ahh.....ohhh- la cola del bakugan pyrus no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, temblando por como aquella fricción se estaba sintiendo increíble, al punto que vibraba y pequeñas llamas salían de sus jadeos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había complacido?, Drago no lo recordaba, ya eran meses desde que había llegado al mundo humano, como esfera no había posibilidad alguna, cuando recuperaba su verdadera forma era solo para pelear, honestamente, sus garras tampoco se sentían bien, normalmente solo se masturbaba por necesidad sexual, sin embargo en toda su existencia jamás había sentido algo tan placentero.

Dan era suave, pequeño y cálido, sumado al hecho sé que era tan pervertido únicamente provocaba que una llama nueva se encendiera en él, un fuego de lujuria, uno que se acumulaba en su dureza la cual chorreaba cada vez más, las gotas deslizándose y mojando el cuerpo del castaño, este sonrojado sacaba su lengua para poder saborear un poco, aquello solo motivándole a moverse más rápido. 

Él también estaba teniendo un muy buen momento, poder frotarse contra una verga tan grande era sin duda mejor que contra una almohada, la dureza de este y su calor haciéndole saber que era de verdad, no podía evitar gemir del gusto, siempre creyó que si alguna vez se masturbaba con alguien seria Shun, no dudaba que con todo ese entrenamiento ninja su amigo tenía un cuerpo atractivo, por no decir ese bulto que más de una vez se había quedado viendo, si solo su amigo fuera más social no dudaba que tendrían noches muy divertidas. 

Cuando Drago lo sorprendió masturbándose se sintió avergonzado, las otras veces fue algo incómodo, sin embargo conforme se repetían él se sentía en confianza, más por como él no lo juzgaba cuando decidió experimentar con su ano, finalmente sintió placer de que le viera, era de esperar que pronto deseara llevar su amistad a un punto más íntimo, quería que se sintieran bien juntos, ahora que lo había logrado no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, repartía besos hasta donde podía, sus manos acariciaban y apretaban todo alrededor, su cuerpo se mecía cada vez más rápido, aumentando la fricción mientras sentía en sus pies como la base de este palpitaba, sus gemidos de placer no podían detenerse, menos cuando sentía su agujero contraerse, picarle en un claro deseo de que también lo atendiera pero estaba ocupado, su pene palpitaba también, chorreando sin control a pesar de que ni siquiera lo había tocado.

\- Drago....tan grande - la mirada de Dan estaba totalmente nublada de placer, su cuerpo mojado en aquellas gotas transparentes que seguían saliendo, luciendo como un volcán a punto de explotar, tal como él se sentía en esos momentos pues no podía detenerse.

\- V-Voy a - Drago intento advertirle que se alejara, sin embargo su lengua y su cuerpo estaban paralizados del placer, únicamente logrando jadear mientras su compañero lo complacía.

\- Ahhh, ¡¡voy a acabar!! - grito Dan aferrándose también con sus piernas a la enorme dureza frente a él, meciéndose cada vez más rápido, gimiendo agudamente del placer cuando no pudo contenerse más, eyaculando y manchando con su semen su abdomen y parte de la dureza de su bakugan, el tono erótico de su voz haciendo eco en los oídos de Drago y finalmente llevándole a su límite.

\- ¡Dan! - rugió con todas sus fuerzas, al punto que llego a escupir fuego en el aire cuando finalmente alcanzo su orgasmo, un gran torrente de semen saliendo disparado de su hombría mientras encovaba su espalda.

Los ojos de Drago rodaron en su cabeza, con cada chorro que expulsaba sentía como el placer estaba recorriendo hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, incluso sus alas se sentían bien, era incapaz de detenerse, tampoco quería hacerlo, saco su lengua jadeando fuego mientras toda su semilla masculina ascendía al cielo y caía al suelo frente a él, una cantidad tan grande que sin duda podría llenar una piscina.

Dan lo observaba claramente impresionado, se mantenía aferrado a la verga aun erecta del bakugan, gimoteando cuando esos chorros comenzaron a perder fuerza y por ello terminaron cayendo sobre él, sentía como si fuera un rio que quería arrastrarlo, aun así logro mantenerse firme, sintiéndose completamente pegajoso y respirando agitado, su compañero sí que había estado acumulado, lo podía decir por como toda esa dureza seguía palpitando, finalmente aquel torrente se volvieron una simples gotas, cayendo sobre su cabeza, manchando su cabello y Dan relajadamente atrapaba un poco con su lengua, realmente podría acostumbrarse a darle placer a su compañero.

\- Drago....tenías mucho dentro, es increíble - susurro el castaño relamiéndose los labios, fue una vista que sin duda nunca podría olvidar.

No escucho respuesta alguna de su bakugan, solo noto que este brillo de un color rojo y comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, gimoteo por como termino cayendo en el suelo, creyó que su compañero volvería a ser una esfera pero no fue así, este simplemente se había encogido, siendo aun así tan grande como un adulto estando a unos pasos de él.

\- Dan - susurro Drago con un tono ronco de excitación.

Él castaño se sintió algo intimidado pues los ojos de este habían cambiado, bajo su mirada y se sorprendió, el bakugan pyrus aún estaba erecto y seguía siendo grande, podría asegurar que era más de él doble que el, sin contar siquiera con la gruesa base.

\- N-No te enojes - gimoteo sabiendo que quizás se había propasado un poco, estaba listo para disculparse pero este salto sobre él, lo sometió contra el suelo y su cola atrapo sus manos, haciendo que las alzara sobre su cabeza mientras su cálido aliento acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Dan.

\- Voy a comerte - susurro mientras le enseñaba sus enormes dientes.

El castaño se puso pálido por tales palabras e intento forcejear, no espero que las garras de Drago alzaran sus piernas, las separaran haciéndole enseñar sus zonas privadas, sonrió relamiéndose los labios, acomodo a su compañero y antes de que pudiera decir algo, apoyo su húmeda lengua en su ano, acariciándolo y sin aviso alguno penetrándole con esta.

\- ¡¡Ahhh!! - el grito de Dan resonó en aquel lugar.

Se retorció mientras sentía como esa cálida lengua tocaba su interior, humedecía sus paredes anales, haciéndole experimentar algo nuevo y tan intenso que no estaba preparado, aun así su verga se alzó ante tales estímulos, palpitando en señal del placer que experimentaba.

\- Mmm delicioso - susurro Drago tras sacar su lengua, se entretuvo lamiendo alrededor de ese agujero, soltando su cálido aliento en las nalgas de Dan, viéndolo temblar antes de volver a penetrarlo, buscando esta vez ir más profundo aun.

\- D-Drago...tu lengua es..... ¡Muy larga! -chillo Dan sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en su abdomen, estando seguro de que el bakugan estaba tocando esa zona, libero un gemido más fuerte cuando succiono su ano, enviando un espasmo por todo su cuerpo que le hizo babear.

Dan luchaba inútilmente por mantener la compostura, mantenerse calmado o retomar el control de las cosas, sin embargo eso era imposible en ese punto, estaba rompiéndose de placer, la lengua de Drago no solo era larga, sino también ancha y sentía que estaba abriendo su recto, mas allá de lo que solo unos dedos o el bakugan siendo esfera habían logrado.

Se sentía sin aire, solo podía jadear y sentir como su compañero estaba comiendo su ano, podía sentir como se dilataba, se sentía tan bien que creía no era posible, sin embargo sabía que algo más intenso ocurriría, iba a tener sexo con su bakugan, desde que aprendió a estimularse analmente supo que ese día llegaría, en el que un hombre le tomaría y le quitaría su virginidad, se sentía emocionado, no le importaba que fuera Drago y no alguno de sus amigos, es más, aquello solamente le excitaba más, sus gemidos siendo una prueba de eso.

Los eróticos sonidos de aquel joven únicamente estaban aumentando la lujuriosa llama en Drago, este había intentado advertirle, sin embargo Dan había cruzado la línea y ahora ya no era posible regresar, ninguno de los dos podría, el bakugan pyrus ahora simplemente estaba siendo guiado por sus instintos salvajes, unos que le llevaban a querer aparearse con su compañero, su hombría pálpito ante tal pensamiento, no podía esperar a someter a Dan, tenerlo debajo de él gimiendo, gritando su nombre, el chico era curioso por naturaleza e introvertido, ahora le enseñaría un nuevo tipo de placer, uno que sin duda cambiaría la relación entre ambos, ¿aun serian amigos?, ¿se volverían amantes?, ¿Dan llevaría sus crías?, muchas preguntas pero no le importaban las respuestas, iba a tomar a su compañero, solo eso importaba.

\- Mírate, parece que realmente amas que estimulen tu culo - se burló Drago sujetando las caderas de Dan, elevándolas y sin dejar de estimularlas con su lengua, 

\- Drago - gimió por como hacía que se doblara, enseñando lo flexible que era debido a esos extraños videos aeróbicos que su madre le hacía practicar con ella

\- Pronto se sentirá mejor.....Dan, voy a aparearme contigo - declaro de modo firme mientras introducía su lengua lo más profundo que pudo, presionando la próstata del castaño, este sintiendo una descarga de placer recorrerle y llevándolo a su liberación.

\- ¡Drago! - grito sonrojado al no poder contenerlo más.

Eyaculo por tercera vez, sin embargo debido a la posición esta vez su semen termino impactando su propio rostro, manchándolo y algunos chorros cayendo en su boca, haciéndole tragar su propia semilla masculina a lo cual él no se resistió, la cola de Drago soltó sus brazos, la larga lengua del bakugan salió de su interior, apreciando con todo gusto la expresión de placer de su compañero.

\- Ya sé que te gustan los penes grandes, ahora, veamos que tal puedes conmigo - susurro el bakugan pyrus mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Con su cola rodeo la cintura de Dan, alzándolo para poder sentarlo en su regazo, relamiéndose los labios al sentir su palpitante dureza frotarse en el suave trasero del castaño, ansioso de sentir que tan apretado se sentiría estar dentro de él.

\- Ahhh.....D-Drago.....tiempo fuera - gimoteaba Dan sonrojado por la dureza entre sus nalgas, la punta llegando a acariciar su ano húmedo y dilatado, preparado para ultrajarlo, sin embargo el castaño se sentía algo intimidado, su compañero debía medir al menos 50 cm, por no hablar de esa base.

\- Vamos Dan, no me digas que no puedes con el desafío - se burló el bakugan pyrus lamiendo lentamente la mejilla de su compañero, disfrutando saborear el semen de este y algo del suyo mezclados.

\- C-Claro que puedo, solo observa - gruño negándose a ser tomado como un cobarde, aún estaba abrumado por el orgasmo, incluso su pene estaba flácido, aun así eso era bueno pues su cuerpo estaba relajado.

Sujeto en sus manos la enorme hombría del bakugan, se posiciono sobre está manteniendo sus piernas separadas, dándole una vista completa a su compañero de su cuerpo y como sucedería todo, el castaño no podía evitar sentirse asustado y emocionado a la vez, una parte de él gritaba por tener tal tamaño dentro de él y otro le decía que se arrepentiría mañana de eso, pensar no era lo suyo, era mejor actuar y sin más comenzó a descender sobre la verga de Drago.

La punta entro sin problemas, ambos soltando un suspiro por ello, Dan comenzó a sentarse en el resto lentamente, sus mejillas ardían conforme cada centímetro se deslizaba, comprobando por sí mismo lo grueso que era el bakugan realmente, estaba abriéndolo, estirando sus paredes anales más allá de lo que él creía posible, haciéndole sentir cada vez más lleno, sin embargo la fricción con sus sensibles y húmedas paredes anales era increíble, sentía aún más placer que con la lengua de Drago, su pene incluso se alzó por cuarta vez solamente por ello.

Mientras continuaba descendiendo el bakugan respiro fuego en el aire, se sentía en el paraíso, no solo por hacerlo con un humano, sino que era la primera vez del joven y como tal su interior era demasiado estrecho, sentir como se esforzaba también era una linda escena, podía ver en el rostro de Dan que le costaba, aun así él no se dejaba vencer, se quedaba quieto, respiraba profundo y seguía descendiendo, a veces debía levantarse para tomar impulso, descender rápido metiendo más pero gritando por ello.

Drago sonrió al ver sus piernas temblar, decidió darle una mano, más bien una cola, esta se encontraba alrededor del torso del joven, cuando este iba descendiendo le jalaba suavemente, tomo muchos minutos, unos en los que ambos estaban seguros iban a eyacular del placer, Dan sonreía en señal de victoria, lo tenía casi todo adentro, solo le faltaba la última parte, sin embargo Drago no estaba para esperar más, cuando noto que el castaño se levantaba lentamente reafirmo el agarre sobre su cuerpo, jalo su cola y con ello le hizo dar un fuerte sentón.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por como todo su recto fue atravesado sin piedad, haciéndole gritar por como esa dureza presionaba todas su zonas internas, empujando y estimulando todo a su paso al punto que no pudo controlarse, su pene palpito y ante los ojos de su bakugan se orino, manchando el abdomen y pecho de este mientras el luchaba por ajustarse a aquella invasión.

\- Ahhh.....jeje Dan, no eres un niño pequeño, no puedes hacerte pipi por esto - se reía Drago disfrutando cada segundo que ocurría. 

El rostro del castaño se enrojecida por la vergüenza, la manera de como su rostro expresaba esfuerzo para ajustarse a su invasión, más aun por como reflejaba cierto placer conforme su orina seguía siendo expulsada, tal vista solamente provoco más al bakugan.

\- C-Cállate - gimoteo sin poder siquiera pensar en un insulto, su recto estaba completamente ocupado por la enorme hombría de su bakugan.

Sus nalgas hicieron tacto con la base de este, temblando de pies a cabeza pues creía que lo había partido en dos, sentía que tocaba su estómago, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, el bakugan se relamió los labios pues podía ser verdad, en el abdomen plano del castaño podía apreciar en efecto un pequeño bulto, sabiendo que era su enorme hombría dentro de él.

-No soy bueno esperando-susurro Drago moviendo su cola, levantando lentamente con esta a Dan, apreciando con gusto como ese pequeño agujero le había resistido, únicamente dejo la punta dentro, relamiéndose los labios y observando al humano con ansias de más.

\- E-Espera, al menos dame un....¡¡Ahhh!! - chilló Dan cuando fue sentado de golpe.

Nuevamente había ocurrido, sentía como esa verga atravesaba su recto sin piedad, golpeaba su abdomen desde dentro pero por algún motivo no sentía dolor, quizás su cabeza estaba tan abrumada de sensaciones que no podía siquiera procesar eso, sin embargo ciertas partes de él si lo hacían, especialmente su interior conforme Drago lo hacía montarlo cada vez más rápido, alternaba los ritmos, a veces lo sacaba todo y en otras la mitad, aun así los impactos siendo tan fuertes que podían enloquecer a Dan.

\- Mmm...Ohh es increíble, siento como si tu culo hubiera sido hecho para mí - Drago no podía evitar encontrarse en puro éxtasis.

Se sentía mucho mejor que cuando lo hacía con otros de su especie, sobre todo porque no habían colas entrometidas, escamas duras, unas garras o algo de por medio, Dan era simplemente suave y cálido, agradable, tanto que le hacía perder la cabeza, aumentando el ritmo haciendo énfasis en la zona por la que su humano gritaba más.

\- No......¡¡Noooo!! -grito Dan sin poder llegar a resistirlo más.

En un último sentón termino eyaculando sin control alguno, manchando a su compañero mientras sacaba su lengua, el placer dominándolo, su agujero cerrándose alrededor de la dureza dentro de él, la misma que le había ocasionado ese abrumador orgasmo, ahora queriendo causarle lo mismo a su compañero.

\- Ahhh....eso es, más Dan, apretame y disfruta como reclamo tu cuerpo mío - el bakugan sujeto la cadera de su humano, teniendo cuidado de que sus garras no le hirieran lo ayudo a moverse, viendo excitado como este seguía expulsando su semen sobre él, aun erecto y con una estúpida expresión de placer en el rostro.

Los cuerpos de ambos no dejaban de moverse en sincronía, el calor que manifestaban siendo compartido, el sudor que caía por estos mojando al otro, Dan abrumado solamente podía dejarse llevar, ahora era Drago quien tenía las riendas de la situación, el bakugan se había sentado en su lugar, lo había hecho girar de modo que su espalda se apoyaba en el escamoso pecho del bakugan, sus manos sujetaban las piernas del castaño, guiándolo con ayuda de su cola sobre su hombría.

El bakugan se apegaba bastante a él, disfrutaba sentir la piel de este en un contacto tan íntimo, sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar sus expresiones de placer, el modo en que el pene aun erecto de Dan rebotaba al igual que sus bolas, todo eso era una vista demasiado erótica para él, su compañero era demasiado sensual ante su mirada, sintió como este estiro su brazo, indicándole acercar su cabeza y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Dan lo estaba besando, sus tiernos labios acariciando los suyos, los dedos que antes solían darle placer a su zona anal ahora acariciaban su mejilla, el castaño al separarse le sonrió, estiro sus labios ofreciéndole otro y Drago no lo negó, su larga lengua salió para acariciar la de este, animándolo a jugar y sintiendo como todo se volvía más intenso.

Dan estaba moviendo sus caderas, montando su dureza el mismo, aumentando la ardiente sensación entre ellos, el bakugan pyrus no se quedó atrás, mecía sus caderas con él, seguía tocándolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, disfrutando como se movían en una perfecta sincronía como los amantes que ahora eran.

\- Drago.....se siente muy bien, tu pene es maravilloso - jadeaba Dan sintiendo con gusto como todo ese largo entraba y salía de él, golpeaba zonas que ahora de volvían erógenas, más puntos de placer que el bakugan ahora podía presionar, cuando una sensación húmeda se hizo presente saco la lengua, sabiendo bien que sucedería pero deseaba más aun - Todo....mételo todo - le suplico sabiendo que aún faltaba algo, la parte más importante de la verga de su compañero, la base.

\- Dan....se fuerte por mí - susurro Drago sujetando y separando las piernas de Dan.

Este le beso sus labios relajándose, sintiendo como lo comenzaba a empujar aún más abajo, esa ancha base presionándose en su agujero ocupado, comenzando a golpearlo suavemente, el castaño respiraba profundo para aflojarse, aun así apretó los puños cuando sintió su ano abrirse aún más de lo que estaba, llevarlo más allá de sus límites mientras su propia verga no dejaba de chorrear en advertencia del orgasmo que tendría.

\- Ahh.....hazlo, tómame, ¡Drago mi culo es tuyo! - grito Dan con todas sus fuerzas cuando la base finalmente se deslizo dentro de él, la verga de su bakugan ingreso aún más en él, su bulto en el abdomen se hizo más notorio y ambos no dejaron de temblar al estar totalmente unidos.

\- ¡¡Ahhhh!! -

Un rugido de claro éxtasis salió de la boca de ambos al alcanzar el tan deseado orgasmo juntos, la verga de Dan palpito antes de liberar su semilla masculina sobre todo su cuerpo, jadeando sin poder creer que aun cuando había acabado tantas veces podía seguir liberando tal cantidad, eso no fue nada comparado con Drago, el castaño pudo sentir esa enorme verga hincharse dentro de él, un torrente de semen ser liberado e inundar cada parte de su recto en aquel instante, haciéndole rodar la mirada en su cabeza conforme era llenado.

Eso apenas fue un inicio, un chorro tras otro iban siendo liberado dentro de él, manchaba sus paredes anales, atravesaba su recto para invadir su interior, ninguna gota siendo capaz de escapar debido a que su agujero estaba sellado por la enorme base del bakugan, iba a explotar, Dan estaba seguro de eso pues su abdomen comenzaba a inflarse, pasando de ser plano a abultarse cada vez más, dándole un extraño placer que le hacía tener el orgasmo más fuerte en esa noche.

Drago no estaba mejor que él, mejor dicho, su mente parecía haber hecho cortocircuito por el éxtasis, lo único que sentía era la placentera liberación de su semen, todo acabando profundo en su compañero, era demasiado, sabía que debió haberlo sacado pero también deseaba el placer de llenar a su compañero, de marcar su territorio, mejor dicho, a quien ahora le pertenecía de por vida, la placentera sensación los recorrió por varios minutos, el bakugan pyrus no pudo mantenerse, termino cayendo de espaldas sobre el inmenso charco de semen que había liberado antes al ser grande, soltando una gran llama como final a su apasionado acto.

\- Dan.....¿aun estas vivo? - jadeaba Drago sin siquiera ser capaz de mover su cola que estaba sujetando a su compañero, manteniéndolo en su lugar sobre su verga semierecto.

\- A-Apenas - gimoteo este con la mirada aun perdida, sus manos estaban apoyadas en su abdomen que se había expandido demasiado, lo supo pues cuando bajo la mirada ni siquiera podía ver su pene, aun así estaba seguro que estaba tan pequeño como sus bolas, realmente había sido exprimido sin piedad.

\- Tenías razón....debimos haber hecho esto antes - suspiro Drago mientras lograba tener las fuerzas de apegar al castaño a su pecho, este se rio suavemente viendo como su cola lo liberaba pero la punta tocaba suavemente su pecho.

\- Mmm alguien esta cariñoso - se burló Dan por como de vez en cuando las garras del bakugan le acariciaban, teniendo cuidado de no arañarlo y sin duda era señal de que estaba muy feliz, pasaron varios minutos así, sus cuerpos logrando finalmente enfriarse al igual que sus mentes.

\- "Sera mejor que lo saque, si sigue así terminara poniendo un huevo....awww, ahora quiero que tenga mis crías" - gimoteo Drago en la duda de si sacar su verga o dejarla hasta que se completara el proceso de fertilización, se quedó pensándolo y finalmente soltó un suspiro - Dan, voy a sacarlo - le advirtió sabiendo que no podía preñar a su compañero.....aun.

\- Mmm déjalo dentro, puedo dormir así - gimoteo este sin querer separarse, menos cuando le tomo tanto esfuerzo poder acostumbrarse a semejante tamaño.

\- Créeme si fuera por mí no lo sacaría, pero mañana tienes escuela y estoy seguro que necesitas descansar - dijo el bakugan pyrus ganándose un gruñido de parte del joven - A la cuenta de 3 lo sacare, 1....2....Dan deja de apretarte - gruño por como al querer jalar el ano de este se había cerrado con fuerza sobre su hombría.

\- No quiero que lo saques, se siente bien - hizo un puchero el castaño mientras el bakugan luchaba nuevamente contra su lujuria por tal vista.

\- Dan, si no lo saco en unas semanas terminaras poniendo un huevo - le advirtió queriendo dejar en claro las consecuencias de haber eyaculado tan profundo en él.

\- Me da igual, simplemente lo pondré y ya - dijo cruzándose de brazos, Drago simplemente rodo la mirada, le sujeto suavemente las piernas, respiro profundo y comenzó a levantarlo de su dureza - ¡¡Ahhh malvado!! - chillo Dan cuando la base salió, dándole un fuerte escalofrió mientras el resto se deslizaba fácilmente.

Apenas salió el ultimo centímetro Dan sintió una gran presión en su abdomen, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y grito cuando un gran torrente de semen salió disparado de su ano, dándole fuertes escalofríos por como no podía detenerlo, sus orejas ardían, sentía la mirada de Drago sobre el mientras todo ese líquido blanco era expulsado, sin saberlo el bakugan lamentaba que todo eso se desperdiciara, sin embargo no había otra opción.

Aquello continuo por unos minutos más, el bakugan aprovechaba para lamerle la mejilla a su compañero, le daba pequeños besos que este agitado correspondía, su cola suavemente presionaba su abdomen, ayudándole a pujar hasta que finalmente quedo plano nuevamente, Dan lentamente bajo la mirada, viendo el enorme charco de semen debajo de él, se impresiono de haber podido soportar todo eso, sin embargo ahora se sentía vacío y molesto por ello.

El campo de batalla se cerró, ambos regresaron a la habitación del castaño, este ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie, sus piernas se sentían acalambradas, tuvo que apoyarse en su cama para alzarse, quería irse a dormir enseguida pero lamentablemente no pudo, estaba completamente pegajoso en su semen y el de Drago, soltó un suspiro y tomo a su bakugan, caminando desnudo y apoyado en la pared logro llegar al baño, sabiendo que debía asearse aunque realmente no quería.

\- Deja de quejarte, era lo correcto - bufo el bakugan en su forma de esfera, estaba apoyado en un mueble viendo como el castaño se lavaba con las mejillas infladas.

\- Solo espera, mañana en la noche no te daré la opción de sacarlo - bufo este mientras se aseguraba de limpiar cada mancha de semen que tenía, algo difícil cuando su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto en este.

\- Creo que necesitaras descansar más de un día - murmuro Drago sabiendo que apenas había logrado llegar a la ducha, Dan se le quedo mirando, una sonrisa traviesa apareciendo en su rostro.

\- Dragooo - llamo su nombre de modo melodioso, le dio la espalda y se inclinó para poder enseñarle su ano dilatado, una vista que hizo al bakugan saltar en su lugar y comenzar a arder - ¿Seguro que no vas a querer hacerlo de nuevo?, aunque claro, si te rehúsas no tengo problemas en meterte dentro otra vez - menciono de modo juguetón, indicando que se divertirían juntos lo quisiera el o no.

\- Ahhh, yo, bueno - susurro alternando la mirada entre ese agujero y el rostro con una sonrisa coqueta de su compañero, sintió como brillaba de un rojo intenso e intento mantener la calma - Solo si mañana puedes caminar bien - le dijo también queriendo mantener algo de orgullo.

\- Trato hecho, ah y Drago - menciono tomando al bakugan, lo acerco a su rostro y le dio un cariñoso beso - Para la próxima quedémonos acurrucados por más tiempo - le pidió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aquello tomo desprevenido al bakugan pyrus que no pudo evitar saltar.

\- ¡S-Si, todo lo que quieras! - grito sin poder negar tal petición, Dan sonrió mientras terminaban de lavarse ya queriendo ir a descansar.

Llegar a la cama fue un verdadero desafío, sin embargo apenas llego solo se cubrió con la sabana, suspirando mientras cerraba sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño pues su cuerpo le pedía un largo descanso, Drago estaba en sus manos, este durmiendo relajadamente, a veces frotándose con las suaves manos de su compañero, disfrutando la sensación de su piel, como este lo aferraba a él, sin duda se sentía mucho más relajado tras esa experiencia, su relación también era más profunda, ahora solamente quedaba una duda, ¿Dan era su hembra?, ¿su pareja?, ¿amante?, realmente quería definir una relación con él, aunque claro, le gustaban todas esas opciones, ya tendría una respuesta mañana, por ahora solamente se dedicó a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche juntos.

Esperando el día siguiente.


	2. English version

The night was taking over the vast sky over the entire city, the children were already returning to their homes, wishing each other they had a good rest and promising that tomorrow they could continue playing, other somewhat older took the time to play a little more, especially when It was about bakugan, knowing well that when the combat began, time did not exist, that card game with those impressive creatures was undoubtedly fun for many, some had those who could talk to them, others simply believed that they were toys, among all those who played, the ones that stood out were the "Bakugan Brawlers", six friends who had organized most of that fun game, however, like all things in life, there was no shortage of the person who wanted to use them for their convenience ,in this case someone who convinced people to use evil cards, taking the fun out of those battles and making everything more serious, as such, the brawlers had decided to intervene, ruining their plans and making people aware of what they were doing, satisfied with their triumphs they could afford to go home feeling victorious, take a bath, eat something delicious, and finally, go to bed for a well-deserved night's sleep.

Although of course, others have a different idea.

In the darkness of his room, Dan Kuso, the pyrus-type player of the brawlers, took advantage of that moment of calm to relax, not as another bakugan fighter but as what he was, a young boy who was a victim of hormones, the sheet of the bed was on the floor next to his sleep pants, sleeveless shirt on his body was raised, revealing his tanned skin, a pair of pink nipples stood out on his torso, in the same way did his hard manhood which he caressed with his hand, a smile was on his face when he observed it, 20 cm and the tip already exposed, not bad for someone of his age, they used to tell him that in the showers of the school after gym, those rare moments when they used to compare their dicks just for male pride, luckily for Dan, he was the one who took the honors of the bigger and a good view of the others every time it happened.

\- ¿At that again? - A deeper voice made the young brown-haired man look away, his partner Drago in his sphere form had rolled up to him, even though the figure always had the same appearance, he could tell that he was upset.

\- There is nothing wrong doing this ...... mmm if you tried you would like it - he moaned softly without stopping moving his hand, jerking off faster and moaning with pleasure for it.

He knew well that his bakugan did not like to see him doing those things, but he knew well that it was only because he could not, at least in his current form, Dan many times had offered to use his card, open a field where he could take his true form and thus give pleasure together, however Drago always rejected it, saying that it would be "immoral" to do such things together with a human.

\- Stop making so much noise, ¿how can they not catch you? - The bakugan pyrus growled as his partner's voice echoed off the walls, especially in his ears and he couldn't even cover them.

\- They take sleeping pills - Dan answered gritting his teeth, he could see how drops of pleasure were already coming out of the tip, announcing how his orgasm was approaching and with that he stopped his hand - ¿Have you seen the cream? - He asked with his heavy breathing, shaking when he felt his cock throbbing, asking him to finish the job.

\- Under your pillow as always - replied the bakugan turning his back to him.

The brunette simply thanked him when he found a small tube of cream, his mother had given it to him, insisting that despite being a man he should also take care of his skin, however, Dan had found a more useful use for that, he removed the lid somewhat hastily, squeezed it to moisten his fingers, licked his lips believing it was enough he spread his legs, as soon as he rested his fingers on his anus he could feel how it was itching, a clear sign of anxiety, wanting to feel them inside of him and did not want to make his body wait anymore, he began to press, knowing that he had to be careful at first but only two of his digits slipped inside, generating a spasm such that he could not contain himself.

\- Ahhh ..... mmm I still can't fit three at a time - he growled clearly frustrated at such a detail.

It had been almost a week that he had begun to stimulate his hole, it was simple curiosity that led him to it and what a discovery, he had never before imagined that his anal area could give him such pleasure, his whole body vibrated in ecstasy, his digits began to sink more, caressing his still virgin anal walls, sliding thanks to the cream until he reached his knuckles, he moaned feeling his cheeks burn, his insides clenching tightly around the intruders, asking for time to get used to it and he really couldn't wait.

\- Tell me, ¿who do you think of every time you do this? - Drago asked unable to help feeling curious, for the brunette to have to satisfy himself so often someone had to be on his mind.

\- I don’t need to think in someone, the idea is just to feel good - he replied with a smile as he slowly withdrew his fingers, closing one of his eyes due to the intense friction, even more when he put them back in a quick thrust- Ahhh ... ¿are you jealous? - asked mockingly before repeating that movement, feeling a strong tingling in his belly for that.

\- Ja, you wish - the bakugan huffed, turning his back on him again, even when he said that, he couldn't help but peek a bit from the edge of his gaze as his partner satisfied himself.

The air in the place soon began to feel warmer, a light sweat was present on Dan's body, his breathing accelerated as the fingers inside him slid faster, he tried to do it as carefully as possible, remembering how when he was more aggressive, he ended up walking strangely in front of the others, however it was impossible for him to contain himself, less when his fingers slid to his switch, that's what he called the area that every time he touched it his pleasure rose to another level.

The shirt soon became an obstacle, he threw it away to enjoy the feeling of being naked, his free hand caressing his body which seemed to be on fire, his moans bouncing off the walls, reaching his own ears making him blush at not believing that he did such sounds, although really, he was not the only one that was affected for it, his bakugan was watching him carefully, as he caressed his chest, squeezed his nipples, the morbid expressions on his face, without a doubt the young man in front of him did not look at all like his usual partner.

Dan was energetic, distracted, naive and even quick to angry, now he seemed more lustful, daring and even playful by the way he changed the rhythms of his fingers, as if he was torturing himself or just playing with his sexual desire, the first time Drago just watched out of curiosity, Dan had scolded him when he find out, the second time he only blushed while he keep pleasing himself, the next time they could speak calmly while he masturbated, when he began to put his fingers Drago told him not to complain, it was his idea and as a man he had to go to the end, the bakugan pyrus was ashamed of himself, he had basically motivated him to do that, perhaps it was the reason that one day his partner proposed to give him to feel good together, he could not do that, it was a line that he shouldn’t cross and if he did ...... he was afraid he would not be able to stop.

\- ¡¡Ahhh!! - The loud moan of the brown hair made him feel his small body burn, Dan had inserted a third finger inside him, a thread of saliva falling from his mouth because he felt too good, being witnessed by his bakugan who was hesitant to give look apart or enjoy the show.

\- "Dan ... don't make those faces" - Drago thought grateful to be a sphere, that way even if he suffered some kind of excitement it wouldn't be noticed.

Dan moved his fingers faster, his hand massaged his balls as he began to drool, he felt good, he was close to cum but it was not enough, his hole was already used to his digits and as such, now he was wishing something different.

\- "Damn ... I need something bigger" - Dan look around desperately, he even considered putting one of his rocket toys inside him to finish, however his gaze focused on something else, to be more specific, on his bakugan .

\- ¡I wasn't looking! - Drago shouted hurriedly when his partner's gaze focused on him, he could see those red eyes clouded with pleasure, Dan simply smiled, stretching his hand to hold him- ¿What's going on? Dan, ¿what are you going to do? - the bakugan whimpered when he pressed him making him go back to being a sphere.

\- I wanted to try this for days - whispered the brown hair boy without really thinking, he support that sphere in a dilated anus, rubbing it gently against it.

\- ¡Dan no! - Drago shouted when he understood what he was going to do, it was too late however, it only took a few pressures and he slipped into that anal passage, moistened by the cream and making him go even deeper.

\- Ohhh ..... D-Drago, you feel very hot - Dan groaned arching his back in pleasure, he knew that the attribute of his bakugan was fire, however this was a burning that only sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

\- I have to get out of here, agg, ¡¿how do I move?! - the bakugan pyrus whimpered as he couldn't even get out of his sphere form, his partner's anal walls were squeezing him, making him roll further inside and in desperation he tried to go in reverse, only causing a strong friction against his inside.

\- ¡¡Ahhh !! ¡You-you're vibrating! - Dan shouted having to cling to the sheets of his bed, moaning with all his might because that was not compared to his fingers, his dick didn’t stop beating, dripping in abundance and more when the bakugan reached deeper, touching that area that his fingers caressed so much - Ohhh, oh Drago, ¡¡Drago!! - His screams were louder, he even rocked his hips trying to make that feeling continue to dominate him.

\- ¡Stop moaning my name! - begged the bakugan pyrus believing that he was going to burn alive, he was not made of stone, knowing that he was inside his partner, that he moaned because of him, feeling around his entire body how tight the young man was, just the idea of possessing that body made it also fall victim to excitement and vibrate stronger.

-¡¡Ahhh!! - 

A roar of satisfaction escaped Dan's lips, his back hunched, his toes flexed, clinging to the bed with his hands as he reached his orgasm, a large stream of cum being shot from the tip, due to the position this end up impacting his face, something of his own male seed entering his mouth, making him stick his tongue out in an expression of total ecstasy.

Dan believed he was going to go crazy, it was undoubtedly much better than his own fingers, Drago did not stop vibrating inside him, generating a feeling so intense that it ran through his entire body, his hole was closing tightly around the bakugan inside him, as if he wanted him to never come out and continue to please his sensitive inside, one after another his spurs of cum continued to come out, staining his chest, releasing the rest into his belly as the intensity of the moment began to fade.

He fell on his bed panting hard, small white drops still being expelled from his manhood, falling down the length as Dan licked his lips, still feeling the taste of his cum in them he support his hands on the nape of his neck and released a long sigh of pleasure, that had been incredible, no orgasm that he had experienced left him as satisfied as that one, he laughed softly, surely from that day he would look for other ways to please his hole.

\- ¡Dan get me out of here! - Drago shouted believing that if he continued sinking he would never be able to get out again, making him react from his pleasant delirium the brown-haired man whimpering at his complaints.

-Agg... Okay ..... Just stay still- Dan asked, shaking as he continued vibrating inside him, although there was no way his fingers could reach him.

He blushed for what he had to do but he lay down on the bed, kept his buttcheeks apart and taking a deep breath he had to push, grateful that he had bathed before because at least he knew he was clean, it took some effort, his legs were shaking for how he felt his bakugan slide, stimulating his sensitive inside until he finally managed to expel it completely, he saw him fall on the bed and open, giving small jumps in clear anger.

\- I'll never forgive you for this Dan, ¿did you hear me? ¡Never! - the bakugan pyrus shouted without believing the humiliation he had undergone, the brunette took it in his hand smiling at him sorry for what happened - If you are going to apologize, do it now, get on your knees and swear that ... - Drago's words remained in the air, Dan had reached out and kissed him, a small touch but still made him glow in a bright red.

\- Forgive me, I promise I will ask you for it next time - he smiled caressing him with one of his fingers, the bakugan simply turned his back on him without saying anything to deny it - Although you know, I did not expect it to feel so good to have you inside me ..... pretty good to tell the truth - he whispered as his voice began to have a more lustful tone.

\- Ahhh, ¿why are you looking at me like that? - Drago whimpered before looking down, noticing how his partner was still hard and was afraid that he would put him back inside him.

\- Sorry Drago, tonight I do not take no for an answer - he said licking his lips showing him his field card, the bakugan tried to escape, being useless when Dan squeezed it in his hand - ¡Open field! - shouted with a huge smile, time stopped, an aurora surrounded them and they both disappeared from that room.

\- ¡¡Waaah!! - The bakugan pyrus scream when Dan threw him.

The entire room had disappeared, now they were in an empty land with an environment of different colors, a red glow appeared, Drago had returned to his true form as an imposing red dragon, he turned to complain, ready to scold his partner that they couldn't do such things, yet he could only see a spark of emotion in his eyes.

\- ¡Wooooow!, ¡Drago I can't believe you had that hidden from me! - shouted the brown haired boy feeling his heart beat in clear excitement, the bakugan inclined his head, looked down and felt his body burn in shame, his dragon cock was exposed, it had come out of his slip to stand up proudly, a long and thick extension that at its base had a huge knot.

-It doesn't mean anything, it's just a normal reaction to what happened before - he tried to excuse himself moving his arms and trying to cover himself, something difficult because not even with his two hands he could cover all his manhood.

\- Ohh ¿so being inside me was exciting? - Dan smiled in a mischievous way when he knew he was the cause of it, the dragon was going to correct him but he could only moan, his partner had approached and touch his base with his small hands - Mmm, it's very hot, it's bigger than me – The boy's eyes had stars of emotion, he had wanted to see a dick bigger than his long ago, that his bakugan was so huge made him very happy.

-H-Hey don't get on- he growled at how Dan was climbing it.

His partner did not hear him, his bare feet ended up resting on his base, the Dan was now facing the full extent of the bakugan dick, he inhaled deeply and felt his own cock get harder, the masculine scent of Drago enchanted him, he couldn’t resist and he hug that manhood, his arms not even managing to surround him completely, he rubbed against it and they both got a great chill from that.

\- Ahhh ..... mmm how good it feels - the brown hair whimpered for that intense sensation.

The manhood of the bakugan was very hot, he felt it throb and rubbing it against his skin only increased his excitement, he could feel it touching his entire being, his face, his chest, belly, he began to rock his hips, making him want to feel his cock even though he was sure he couldn’t, Drago was so big and he very small that he did not know if it gave him any pleasure.

\- D-Dan - the bakugan's legs trembled and ended up sitting on the spot, panting slightly as he watched his partner rubbing against his hardness.

It felt incredible, Dan's skin was too soft unlike his scales, much better than his claws even, he let out a roar when he felt something wet, the brown haired boy had stuck out his tongue, starting to lick his extension curious of what it would taste like, finding a pleasant flavor that made him keep sliding his tongue, in addition to that, he moved his arms up and down, trying to jerk him off as best he could and such sensations made a drop come out of the tip of the bakugan´s cock.

-¿Hmm? - Dan looked up noticing how it slid down the length towards him.

He had to catch it with both hands, he knew what it was, it smelled something strong but still dared to drink a little, feeling how his cock began to drip from the morbid action and the delicious new flavor, he could feel his cheeks burning, he drank another little before wetting his hands, part of his torso and crotch with what was left, hugging Drago's huge dick again and rubbing against him, wanting to make him cum and release even more of that delicious liquid.

-Ahh ..... ohhh- the bakugan pyrus' tail kept moving from side to side, shaking from how that friction was feeling incredible, to the point that it vibrated and small flames came out of his gasps.

¿When was the last time he had been pleased? Drago did not remember, it had been months since he had arrived in the human world, as a sphere there was no possibility, when he regained his true form it was only to fight, honestly, his claws neither they felt good, normally he only masturbated out of sexual necessity, however in his entire existence he had never felt anything so pleasant.

Dan was soft, small and warm, added to the fact that he was being so pervert only caused a new flame to ignite in him, a fire of lust, one that accumulated in his hardness which dripped more and more, the drops sliding and wetting his partner's body, blushing he stuck out his tongue to taste a little, that only motivated him to move faster. 

Dan was also having a very good time, being able to rub against such a big cock was undoubtedly better than against a pillow, the hardness of it and his heat let him know that it was not a dream, he could not help moaning with the taste, he always believed that if sometime he would jerk off with someone, it would be Shun, he did not doubt that with all that ninja training his friend had an attractive body, not to mention that bulge that he had been seeing more than once, if only his friend was more social he did not doubt that they would have really fun nights.

When Drago caught him jerking off he felt embarrassed, the other times it was somewhat uncomfortable, however as they were repeated he felt confident, more because he did not judge him when he decided to experiment with his hole, he finally felt pleasure every time he saw him, it was to hope that soon he would want to take their friendship to a more intimate point, he wanted them to feel good together, now that he had achieved it he did not think to miss the opportunity, he distributed kisses as far as he could, his hands caressed and squeezed everything around, his body rocked faster and faster, increasing the friction while he felt on his feet how the base beat in pleasure, his moans could not stop, less when he felt his hole itching, closing in a clear desire that he also attend him but he was busy, his dick was beating too, dripping uncontrollably even though he hadn't even touched it.

\- Drago ... so big - Dan's gaze was totally clouded with pleasure, his body wet in those transparent drops that kept coming out, looking like a volcano about to explode, just as he felt in those moments because he couldn't stop.

\- I-I'm going to - Drago tried to warn him to stay away, however his tongue and body were paralyzed with pleasure, only managing to gasp as his partner pleased him.

\- Ahhh, ¡¡I'm going to finish !! - Dan shouted, clinging with his legs to the enormous dick in front of him, rocking faster, moaning sharply with pleasure when he couldn’t contain himself anymore, he ended up cumming, staining his belly and part of that huge dick with his cum, the erotic tone of his voice echoing in Drago's ears and finally pushing him to his limit.

\- ¡Dan! - He roared with all his might, to the point that he spit fire in the air when he finally reached his orgasm, a great torrent of cum shooting out of his manhood as he hunched his back.

Drago's eyes rolled in his head, with each spur that he expelled he felt like the pleasure was running through the last fiber of his body, even his wings felt good, he was unable to stop, he did not want to either, he stuck out his tongue gasping fire while all of his male seed rose to the sky and fell to the ground in front of him, a quantity so large that it could certainly fill a pool.

Dan watched clearly impressed, he kept clinging to the bakugan's still hard cock, whimpering when those spurs began to lose strength and therefore ended up falling on him, he felt as if it were a river that wanted to drag him, even so he managed to remain firm, feeling completely sticky and breathing agitated, his partner had been accumulating, he could tell by how his dick was still hard, finally that torrent became simple drops, falling on his head, staining his hair and Dan relaxed caught a little with his tongue, he could really get used to give pleasure to his partner.

\- Drago ... you had a lot inside, it's incredible - whispered the brunette licking his lips, it was a sight that without a doubt he could never forget.

He did not hear any response from his bakugan, he only noticed that he glow of a red color and began to reduce in size, he ended up falling on the ground, he believed that his partner would return to be a sphere but it was not, he had shrunk, still being as big as an adult standing a few feet from him.

\- Dan - Drago whispered in a hoarse tone of excitement.

The brown-haired boy felt somewhat intimidated because his eyes had changed, he lowered his gaze and was surprised, the bakugan pyrus was still hard and was still so big, he could assure that it was more than double of his dick, not even counting the thick base.

\- D-Don't get mad - he whimpered knowing that maybe he had gone a bit too far, he was ready to apologize but he jump on him, put him against the ground and his tail caught his hands, making him raise them over his head while his warm breath caressed Dan's naked body.

-I'm going to eat you- he whispered as he showed him his huge sharp teeth.

Dan turned pale from such words and tried to struggle, he do not expect Drago's claws to lift his legs, separate them, making him show his private areas, the bakugan smiled licking his lips, he accommodated his partner and before he could say anything, he support his wet tongue in his hole, caressing it and without warning penetrating him with it.

\- ¡¡Ahhh!! - Dan's cry resounded in that place.

He twisted as he felt how that warm tongue touched his inside, wetting his anal walls, making him experience something new and so intense that he was not ready, yet his cock rose before such sensation, throbbing as a sign of the pleasure he was experiencing.

\- Mmm delicious - Drago whispered after sticking out his tongue, he entertained himself licking around that hole, releasing his warm breath on Dan's buttcheeks, watching him tremble before penetrating him again, this time looking to go even deeper.

\- D-Drago ... your tongue is ..... ¡Very long!- Dan screamed feeling a strong tingling in his belly, being sure that the bakugan was touching that area, he released a louder moan when he sucked his anus, sending a spasm throughout his body that made him drool.

Dan was struggling uselessly to maintain his composure, stay calm or regain control of things, however that was impossible at that point, he was breaking with pleasure, Drago's tongue was not only long but also wide, feeling like he was opening his rectum, beyond what only a few fingers or the bakugan being a sphere had achieved.

He felt out of air, he could only moan and feel how his partner was eating his anus, how it was opening it even more, a sensation so good that he believed it was not possible, however he knew that something more intense would happen, he was going to have sex with his bakugan, since he learned to stimulate his hole, he knew that day would come, in which a man would take him and take away his virginity, he felt excited, he did not care that it was Drago and not one of his friends, what's more, that only excited him more, his moans being proof of that.

The erotic sounds of that young boy were only increasing the lustful flame in Drago, he had tried to warn him, however Dan had crossed the line and now it was no longer possible to return, neither of them could, the bakugan pyrus was now simply being guided by his wild instincts, ones that led him to want to mate with his partner, his manhood throbbing at such thought, he couldn't wait to subdue Dan, have him underneath him moaning, screaming his name, the boy was naturally curious and introverted, now he would teach him a new type of pleasure, one that would undoubtedly change the relationship between them, ¿would they still be friends? ¿would they become lovers? ¿would he breed Dan? Many questions but he did not care about the answers, he was going to fuck his partner, only that mattered.

\- Look at you, it seems that you really love having something in your ass - Drago teased holding Dan's hips, lifting them and without stopping stimulating them with his tongue,

\- Drago - he moaned at how he made him bend, showing how flexible he was due to those strange aerobic videos that his mother made him practice with her.

\- Soon it will feel better ..... Dan, I am going to mate with you - he declared firmly as he introduced his tongue as deep as he could, pressing the boy's prostate, making him feel a discharge of pleasure going through his body and leading him to his release.

\- ¡Drago! - Dan scream flushed when hecouldn't contain it anymore.

He finish for the third time, however due to the position his cum ended up impacting his own face again, staining it and some spurs falling into his mouth, causing him to swallow his own male seed which he did not resist, Drago's tail released his arms, the long tongue of the bakugan came out of his hole, gladly appreciating his companion's expression of pleasure.

\- I know you like big dicks, now, let's see how you deal with me - whispered the bakugan pyrus as he sat on the floor.

He move his tail and wrapped it around Dan's hip, lifting him up so he could sit him on his lap, Drago lick his own lips as he felt his throbbing dick rub against the boy's soft rear, eager to feel how tight it would feel to be inside him.

\- Ahhh ..... D-Drago ..... time out - Dan whimpered flushed by the hardness between his buttcheeks, the tip reaching to caress his wet and dilated hole, ready to impale him, however the brunette felt something intimidated, his partner had to be at least 50cm, not to mention that base.

\- Come on Dan, don't tell me you can't handle the challenge - the bakugan pyrus teased, slowly licking his partner's cheek, enjoying savoring his semen and some of his mixed.

\- S-Sure I can, just watch - he growled refusing to be taken as a coward, he was still overwhelmed by his recent orgasm, even his dick was flaccid, still that was good because his body was relaxed.

Holding the huge manhood of the bakugan in his hands, he positioned himself on it, keeping his legs apart, giving his partner a full view of his body and how everything would happen, the brown hair could not help feeling scared and excited at the same time, a part of him screamed for having such a size inside him and another told him that he would regret that tomorrow, thinking was not his thing, it was better to act and without further ado he began to descend on Drago's cock.

The tip went in smoothly, both of them letting out a sigh for it, Dan began to sit on the rest slowly, his cheeks burning as every inch he slid down, checking for himself how thick the bakugan really was, he was opening it, stretching his anal walls beyond what he thought possible, making him feel more and more full, however the friction with his sensitive and wet anal walls was incredible, he felt even more pleasure than with Drago's tongue, his dick even rose for the fourth time only for that.

As the bakugan watched how he continued descending on his cock, he breathed fire in the air, he felt in paradise, not only for doing it with a human, but it was the first time of the young man and as such his inside was too narrow, feeling how he struggled was also a cute scene, he could see in Dan's face that it was difficult for him, even so he did not allow himself to be defeated, he stayed still, breathed deeply and kept descending, sometimes he had to get up to gain momentum, descend quickly, putting more in but screaming for it.

Drago smiled when he saw his legs tremble, he decided to give him a hand, rather a tail, this move around the young man's torso, when he was descending he pulled him gently, it took many minutes, some in which both were sure they were going to cum from the pleasure, Dan smiled in victory, he had almost everything inside, he only needed the last part, however Drago was not there to wait any longer, when he noticed that the brown hair rose slowly he reaffirmed the grip on his body, he pulled his tail and with it he made him sit completely giving a strong feeling of ecstasy.

Dan´s eyes open wide as his entire rectum was mercilessly pierced, making him scream at how that hardness pressed all his internal areas, pushing and stimulating everything in his path to the point that he could not control himself, his manhood tremble and before the eyes of his bakugan he ended up peeing, staining his belly and chest as he struggled to adjust to the invasion.

\- Ahhh .....hehe Dan, you're not a little boy, you can't pee for this - Drago laughed, enjoying every second of that view.

Dan's face was reddened by shame, the way expressed effort to adjust to his invasion was adorable, even more for how also reflected a certain pleasure as his urine continued to be expelled, such a sight only provoked more the bakugan.

\- S-Shut up - whimpered without being able to even think in an insult, his rectum was completely occupied by the enormous manhood of his bakugan.

His buttcheeks made contact with the base of him, shaking from head to toe because he thought he had split it in two, he felt that he was touching his stomach, tilting his head back, the bakugan licked his lips as it could be true, in the belly of the brown hair boy could indeed appreciate a small bulge, knowing that it was his enormous cock inside him only turn him on more.

-I'm not good at waiting.- Drago whispered moving his tail, slowly lifting Dan up with it, appreciating with pleasure how that small hole had resisted him, he only left the tip inside, licking his lips and watching the human longing for more.

\- W-Wait, at least give me a ... ¡¡Ahhh !!- Dan yelled when he was suddenly seated.

It had happened again, he felt like that cock was piercing his rectum mercilessly, it hit his belly from the inside but for some reason he did not feel pain, perhaps his head was so overwhelmed with sensations that he could not even process that, however certain parts of him did, especially his inside as Drago made him ride his dick faster and faster, he alternated the rhythms, sometimes he took everything out and at other times half, even so the impacts were so strong that they could drive Dan crazy.

-Mmm ... Ohh that's amazing, I feel like your ass was made for me- Drago couldn't help but find himself in pure ecstasy.

It felt so much better than when he fuck with others of his kind, especially since there were no annoying tails, hard scales, claws or something in between, Dan was just soft and warm, nice, so much that it made him lose his mind, increasing the pace emphasizing the area where his human screamed the most.

\- No ...... ¡¡Noooo!!- Dan scream unable to resist it anymore.

In one last thrust he ended up cumming uncontrollably, staining his partner as he stuck out his tongue, pleasure dominating him, his hole closing around the hardness inside him, the same one that had caused that overwhelming orgasm, now wanting to cause the same to him, making his partner feel the same intense feeling.

\- Ahhh ... that's it, more Dan, squeeze me and enjoy how I claim your body mine - the bakugan held the hip of his human, taking care that his claws did not hurt him, he helped him to move, watching excited as he continued to expel his cum on him, still hard and with a stupid expression of pleasure on his face.

The bodies of both did not stop moving in sync, the heat that they manifested being shared, the sweat that fell from these wetting the other, Dan overwhelmed could only let himself go, now it was Drago who had the reins of the situation, the bakugan had sit in his place, he had rotated him so that his back rested on the bakugan's scaly chest, his hands held the boy's legs, guiding him with the help of his tail over his manhood.

The bakugan was very attached to him, he enjoyed feeling his skin in such intimate contact, his eyes did not stop appreciating his expressions of pleasure, the way Dan's still hard dick bounced like his balls, all that was a view too erotic for him, his partner was too sensual before his gaze, he felt how he stretched his arm, indicating him to bring his head closer and as he did his eyes snapped open, Dan was kissing him, his tender lips touching him, the fingers that used to give pleasure to his anal area now caressed his cheek, when the brown hair separated he smiled at him, stretched his lips offering him another and Drago did not deny it, his long tongue came out to caress his, encouraging him to play and feeling like everything became more intense.

Dan was moving his hips, riding that huge dick by himself, increasing the burning sensation between them, the bakugan pyrus did not stay behind, he rocked his hips with him, he kept touching, kissing, licking, enjoying how they moved in perfect synchrony like the lovers they were now.

\- Drago ..... it feels so good, your huge dick is wonderful - Dan gasped feeling with pleasure how all that length entered and left him, hitting areas that now became erogenous, more points of pleasure that the bakugan could now press, when a wet sensation was present, he stick out his tongue, knowing well what would happen but he wanted even more - Everything ... put it all in - he beg him knowing that something was still missing, the most important part of his partner's cock, the base.

\- Dan .... be strong for me - Drago whispered, holding and spreading Dan's legs.

He kissed his lips relaxing, feeling how he began to push him even lower, that wide base pressing into his occupied hole, beginning to hit him gently, the brown hair breathed deeply to loose more, even so he clenched his fists when he felt his anus open even more than it was, pushing him beyond his limits while his own cock didn't stop squirting in warning of the orgasm he would have.

\- Ahh ..... do it, take me, ¡Drago my ass is yours! - Dan shouted with all his might when the base finally slid inside him, the cock of his bakugan entered him even more, his bulge in his belly became more noticeable and both did not stop shaking being totally united.

\- ¡¡Ahhhh!! -

A roar of clear ecstasy came out of their mouths as they reached the much desired orgasm together, Dan's cock throbbed before releasing his male seed over his entire body, panting without being able to believe that even when he had finished so many times he could continue to release such amount, that was nothing compared to Drago, the brunette could feel that huge cock swell inside him, a torrent of cum being released and flooding every part of his rectum in that instant, making his eyes roll in his head as he was filled.

That was just a beginning, one spur after another was being released inside Dan, staining his anal walls, crossing his rectum to invade his inside, no drop being able to escape because his hole was sealed by the huge base of the bakugan, he was going to explode, Dan was sure of that as his belly began to expand, going from being flat to bulging more and more, giving him a strange pleasure that made him have the strongest orgasm that night.

Drago was no better than him, rather, his mind seemed to have been short-circuited by ecstasy, the only thing he felt was the pleasant release of his cum, all ending deep in his partner, it was too much, he knew he should have taken it out but he also wanted the pleasure of filling his partner, the feeling of marking his territory, rather, to whom he now belonged for life, the pleasant sensation ran through them for several minutes, the bakugan pyrus could not stand, he ended up falling backwards on the immense pool of cum that he had released earlier, releasing a great flame marking the end of that passionate act.

\- Dan ..... ¿are you still alive?- Drago gasped without even being able to move his tail that was holding his partner, keeping him in place on his semi-hard cock.

\- B-Barely- he whimpered with his gaze still lost, his hands were resting on his belly that had expanded too much, he knew it because when he looked down he could not even see his dick, even so he was sure that it was as small as his balls, he had really been mercilessly squeezed.

\- You were right ... we should have done this before - Drago sighed as he managed to have the strength to attach the brown hair to his chest, he laughed softly seeing how his tail released him but the tip gently touched his body.

\- Mmm someone is a hugger - Dan mocked as from time to time the claws of the bakugan caressed him, being careful not to scratch him and without a doubt it was a sign that he was very happy, several minutes passed like that, their bodies finally managing to cool down as their minds.

\- "I better take it out, if it continues like this he will end up laying an egg .... awww, now I want him to have my babies" – Drago thought in doubt of whether to remove his cock or leave it until the fertilization process was completed, he thought about it and finally let out a sigh - Dan, I'm going to take it out - he warned him knowing that he couldn't get his partner pregnant ..... yet.

\- Mmm leave it inside, I can sleep like this - Dan whimpered without wanting to separate, less when it took so much effort to get used to such a size.

\- Believe me, if it were up to me, I wouldn't take it out, but tomorrow you have school and I'm sure you need to rest - said the bakugan pyrus, earning a grunt from the young man - On the count of 3 I'll take it out, 1 ... 2 ... .Dan stop squeezing your butt - he growled as when he wanted to pull out his partner hole he had closed tightly on his manhood.

-I don't want you to take it out, it feels good- the brown hair pouted as the bakugan fought his lust for such a sight again.

\- Dan, if I don't get it out in a few weeks you'll end up laying an egg - he warned him wanting to make clear the consequences of having cum so deep in him.

\- I don't care, I'll just lay it and that's it - he said crossing his arms, Drago just rolled his eyes, he gently held his legs, took a deep breath and began to lift him from his dick - ¡¡Ahhh you meanie!!- Dan yelled as the base came out, giving him a loud shudder as the rest slid off easily.

As soon as the last inch came out, Dan felt a great pressure on his belly, he tilted his head back and screamed when a great torrent of cum shot out of his hole, giving him strong chills because he couldn't stop it, his ears were burning, he felt the look of Drago on him while all that white liquid was expelled, unknowingly the bakugan regretted that all that was wasted, however there was no other option.

That continued for a few more minutes, the bakugan took the opportunity to lick his partner's cheek, gave him small kisses that he agitated corresponded, his tail gently pressed his belly, helping him to push until he was flat again, Dan slowly lowered his gaze, Seeing the huge puddle of cum under him, he was shocked that he had been able to endure all that, yet now he felt empty and upset about it.

The battlefield closed, they both returned to the Dan's room, he couldn't even stand up, his legs felt cramped, he had to lean on his bed to get up, he wanted to go to sleep right away but unfortunately he couldn't, he was completely sticky in his and Drago's cum, he let out a sigh and took his bakugan, walking naked and leaning against the wall he managed to get to the bathroom, knowing that he had to wash up even though he really didn't want to.

\- Stop complaining, it was the right thing to do - the bakugan snorted in his sphere form, he was leaning on a piece of furniture watching how the brown hair was washing with puffed cheeks.

\- Just wait, tomorrow night I will not give you the option to take it out - he huffed as he made sure to clean every stain of semen he had, something difficult when his body was totally covered in it.

-I think you will need to rest more than a day- Drago muttered knowing that he had barely made it to the shower, Dan stared at him, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

\- Dragooo - he called his name in a melodious way, he turned his back and leaned over to show him his dilated hole, a sight that made the bakugan jump into place and start to burn - ¿Are you sure you don't want to do it again? , although of course, if you refuse I have no problem getting you inside again - Dan mention playfully, indicating that they would have fun together whether he wanted it or not.

\- Ahhh, I, well - Drago whispered, alternating his gaze between that hole and his partner's face with a mischief smile, he felt how it glowed an intense red and he try to keep calm - Only if you can walk well tomorrow - he said wanting to keep some pride.

\- Deal, oh and Drago – the brown hair mentioned taking the bakugan, he brought him close to his face and gave him an affectionate kiss - The next time, let's stay snuggled for a longer time - he asked with a slight blush on his cheeks, that caught the bakugan pyrus off guard that he couldn't help jumping.

\- Y-Yes, ¡all that you want! – Drago shouted unable to deny such request, Dan smiled as they finished washing wanting to go rest.

Getting to bed was a real challenge, however as soon as Dan got there he just covered himself with the sheet, sighing as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep as his body asked him for a long rest, Drago was in his hands, sometimes rubbing with the soft hands of his partner, enjoying the sensation of his skin, how he clung to him, without a doubt he felt much more relaxed after that experience, their relationship was also deeper, now there was only one doubt, ¿ Dan was his female? ¿His partner? ¿Lover? He really wanted to define a relationship with him, although of course, he liked all those options, he would have an answer tomorrow, for now he only dedicated himself to enjoying what was left of the night together.

Waiting for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
